Resident Evil :: Umbrella Conspiracy
by ThievesShadow
Summary: Around every corner ... behind every door ... deep within every shadow ... Terror awaits. A series of murders have been happening just outside Domino City, in sector thirteen which happens to be the Crawford Estate. Seto Kaiba and his team are sent in to


**Resident Evil** :-: Umbrella Conspiracy

* * *

**Summary:** A series of murders have been happening just outside Domino City, in sector thirteen which happens to be the Crawford Estate. Seto Kaiba and his team are sent in to investigate after their other team's transmission was cut off ... something has survived.

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Shadow Stalker Me. Resident Evil is the property of Shinji Mikami, and the staff at Capcom. The characters, and situations in this fanfiction belong to me.

* * *

Yugi stared at the door ahead of him, it was labeled S.T.A.R.S. Yugi wasn't sure as to the reason of why Kaiba had invited him, Tea, Joey, and Tristen to this office, but it didn't really matter now because they were already here, staring at the office door that Kaiba was surely behind, waiting for them._

"Maybe he wants ta duel ya Yug'." Joey said and looked down at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged and grabbed a hold of the knob; he turned it slowly and entered the room. "Kaiba?"

The office was cluttered, a long desk spread across the front of the room, chairs encircled around it. Towards the back of the room were a couple of desks, filing cabinets and computer equipment. There was no sign of anyone.

"Ey Kaiba!" Joey growled and stepped into the room. "What'd the jerk just decided not ta show up." He folded his arms and looked back to Yugi, Tristen and Tea who were looking past Joey at Kaiba who was glaring down at the blond.

"What is it that you just said?" Kaiba snarled at Joey.

Joey spun around and glanced up at Kaiba, "Uhh … Kaiba … its you." He took at step back while the others stepping inside.

Mokuba stepped out from around Seto, "Hey you guys." He gave a smile as he placed Seto's briefcase onto the table.

Yugi stepped towards Kaiba, "So Kaiba why'd you bring us here?"

"Oh Yugi ... haven't you heard? I'm putting together a small group of people to help solve a sort of mystery. It's going to be like a game, if you want to put it like that. And you being the King Of Games and all ... " The sarcasm in Seto's voice got more and more notable with each word he spoke, but Yugi ignored that for now.

Tristen stepped up, "Well come on Kaiba, spit it out, we're not gonna get anymore outta this with you beating 'round the bush."

"Well you've all been selected to be members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, and we've been selected to investigate a series of murders that have been taking place in the forest just outside Domino City. I'm going to give you more information in just a bit. A briefing if you will..." Seto glanced back at Joey who was roaming around the office. "Take a seat mutt, I don't want you marking your territory on any of my things."

Joey spun around and glared at Seto, "Eh, Shuddup Kaiba!" He walked over to the table and sat down.

Tristen walked around and sat beside Joey, "Just ignore Kaiba man, he ain't worth ya time. Let's just see what this whole things about."

Tea sat down across from Joey, with Yugi at her side. She smiled reassuringly at Yugi.

Mokuba went to the head of the table and sat, he looked at Yugi and friends before giving his attention to his brother.

"Alright ... now recently there has been a series of murders happening on the outskirts of Domino City. Cannibal murders ... hikers that have gone into the forest have been found days later with what look like animal or human bite marks in the flesh. The bodies are going in for examination and we're going to find out exactly which pretty soon. And since this sector of the DPD Domino Police Department has just been set up I was asked to head and select a team."

Mokuba nodded and opened Seto's briefcase. "Yep. This was kinda a last minute thing so we picked you guys, Joey and Tristen were chosen because we would have the easiest time teaching you how to use guns ... that is of course unless you already know how to use one. And you guys would have the job of beating down the bad guys, since you both know how to fight decently. Yugi would be able to solve all the problems like fitting evidence together and linking suspects to crimes and any other puzzles we may encounter. And finally Tea, you would probably be able to calm down some of the people we meet, you know get information from some witnesses and that sort of thing. Like questioning."

Seto sat there silently, he smiled inside ... he just wanted to burst out laughing but refrained himself. Seto stood.

"I'm sure if time had allowed it, I could have come up with a better team, or at the least have had time to train all of you. But with the limited time I had to take desperate measures." Seto passed out a copy of the police reports that had been filed, photographs included. "Take a look. All this has been happening around the Crawford Estate."

_June 1  
The mutilated body of Sixteen-year-old Weevil Underwood was discovered in an abandoned lot not far from his home in northwest Domino City, making him the forth victim of the supposed "cannibal killers" that have been found these past few weeks. Constant with the other reports of the recently found victims, Underwood's corpse showed evidence of having been partially eaten, the bite patterns seemed to have been formed by human jaws although we are not certain. _

June 4  
The bodies of a young couple were found early Saturday morning in Domino Park, making Rex Raptor and Tyra Compai the fifth and sixth victims in this reign of violence. Both victims, age 16, were reported missing by the parents late Friday night, and were discovered by police approximately 2 a.m. Witnesses say that the two victims have had similar marks on their bodies just as the previous cases. According to friends, the couple had entered the area searching for the "wild dogs" that were to have been rumored to be wandering around the heavily forested areas; the couple was seeking to see one of the alleged beasts.

The four read the article and then glanced at the pictures that Seto had places in front of each of them.

Tea flinched away as she dropped the picture, "Gross..."

Tristen gazed down at the picture, "Reminds me of the kinda stuff you see in those horror movies."

Yugi turned to Tristen, "But this is real life, not a movie." Yugi set the pictures down.

Joey looked down at the picture for less than a second before turning away.

Mokuba reached over the table and grabbed all the papers back; he placed them neatly into the briefcase. "Its the Crawford Estate. The place was built by Pegasus J. Crawford, just before he disappeared. He's built a few other large buildings but that's not important right now. Pegasus disappeared and that may be the reason that the Crawford Estate was shut down. Rumor has it that Pegasus went crazy during the construction and when it was finished, he got lost and wandered the halls until he starved to death."

Joey scoffed at Mokuba, "Yeah right ... that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard… "He tried to keep a calm composure; he was getting a bit tense.

Seto looked at Joey and grinned; he winked to his brother, "No, it's true. Now his tortured ghost roams the estate each night, pale and emaciated, and I've heard tell that sometimes you can hear him, calling out, Joey Wheeler ... bring me Joey Wheeler..." Seto laughed to himself.

Joey flushed slightly, "Yeah, ha ha ha. You're real funny Kaiba. So is dat really the reason that that place closed down?"

Mokuba smiled and looked at Joey, "I doubt it. Pegasus was a nut and after they finished construction on the mansion, he moved the Umbrella Headquarters to Europe and the place was boarded up. A couple million down the drain. Not like it'd hurt Umbrella though. Anyway it's our job to go to the mansion and check to make sure that there have been no break-ins and that it's still secure."

"Now let's get on with this." Seto began. "We've already sent in Bravo Team ... " Seto was cut off as the radio in the back made odd noises a faded voice seemingly trying to over come the static.

_D-do you c-c-copy? Th-there's been a malfunction. We-we're going to ha-have to ...set d-down ..._ "The rest of the transmission was lost to the static. It sounded like the team captain that Seto had chosen, Mai and those other idiots. Ryou Bakura, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hopkins and Marik Ishtar She seemed frantic. Seto walked from the head of the table to the radio. The others all tensed as Seto looked down at the panel for their location.

"Hmmm. Sector thirteen, the tail end of sector B." Seto slammed his fists into the panel. "Damnit. Signals gone."

Mokuba got up from his chair and looked to Seto, "Seto… ?"

Seto jerked around to the group, he looked at his brother. "Mokuba the transmitter is off-line … that transmitter was designed to keep working no matter what. The only way it would shut down was if something big happened-- like the entire system blanking out or the system being seriously damaged."

"Something like a crash?" Tea said as she turned to Kaiba.

Seto nodded slowly. "And the coordinates, its the Crawford Estate." Seto turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba, warm up the helicopter and get us clearance. I want us out of here in five."

"Sure thing Seto." Mokuba nodded and ran from the room.

Seto glanced towards the group.

"Joey, Tristen, I want you to get the weapons and ammunition into the 'copter. All ready and secure. Second door on the left hand side, just outside this room is the storage." Seto said as he removed a key from a large ring and pointed to a pair of duffle bags. He then tossed the key to them.

"Yugi, Tea, go to the locker room, outside this room to the right, and get the vests and packs. I'm going to put in a call to the chief and let him know what's going on. Get some back-ups and EMTs down at the barricade." Seto said as he blew out sharply. "Remember everyone. Five minutes or less..."

Tea and Yugi walked from the room and down to the right until they came up to a large double door labeled Locker Room.

Joey stooped down and grabbed one of the duffle bags. He waited as Tristen did the same and together they left for the gun safe.

"Chief? Kaiba. We've lost contact with Bravo Team and I'm taking Alpha in." Seto quickly finished giving the information over the phone. He hung up and left for the 'copter.

Joey tensed, knowing that every second counted he sped up. "Come on Tristen, we gotta help the Bravos."

Tristen nodded and together they quickened the pace.

_We haven't even been here 15 minutes and already we're in the action. Damn ... I hope it's not as bad as Kaiba made it sound. Mai and the others ... guys you gotta just hold on, we're coming to help you._ Joey clenched his fists, gripping the duffle bag even tighter.

Seto strode down the long hall silently running a list through his head. He stepped though the open doors that led into the winding corridor before the helipad. The breeze blowing his trench around, he glanced towards one of the passing windows. It'd be light out, but not for much longer. And this would surely complicate things. Knowing the dimwits he chose they'd end up accidentally shooting one another. _That wouldn't be to bad a loss._

Seto stepped out onto the roof, the blades of the 'copter beginning to spin slowly. It seemed much cooler out then inside the DPD building. Seto wondered what could have possible happened to the helicopter. He had had one of the technicians check it over yesterday. Apparently the jackass didn't do such a good job …

Expect the unexpected. That was the S.T.A.R.S. motto -- which basically said prepare for anything. Seto's motto was a bit different; expect everything. Less catchy but at least there would be no surprises, Seto hated surprises. Groaning Seto stepped into the helicopter, he looked to his brother who gave him a thumbs up. Seto turned back to the pair of double doors.

Joey and Tristen were running as fast as they could down the hall with the heavy duffle bags. As they stepped out onto the roof they slowed down, catching their breath. Both climbed into the 'copter and set the bags down.

"Take a seat." Seto said as he silently urged Tea and Yugi to hurry their asses up. We wanted less than five minutes ...Seto cleared his mind and stared back at the doors.

Tea and Yugi had gathered up utility belts, Kevlar vests, and shoulder packs as they raided the lockers, having somewhat trouble as a few had been either locked or jammed. But both Tea and Yugi had managed to get them open one way or another. Both began cramming the items into a duffle they'd found.

"Alright this should be enough, right Yugi?" Tea said trying to zip the overstuffed bag.

Yugi nodded, "Probably more then enough."

They smiled at each other before lifting the bag and jogging out to the 'copter.

"Finally." Seto huffed and jumped out to help them. He took the duffle bags and tossed them into the helicopter.

Yugi and Tea climbed inside, they went to the bench and sat beside Tristen and Joey. Seto grabbed the sliding door and pulled it shut.

"Alright, bring her up." Seto said as he turned and walked into the cockpit. He lifted up a headset and put it on.

Mokuba stepped from the cockpit and kneeled beside the duffle bags, he unzipped the one containing the vests.

"Come on you guys. We'll be there soon, we should get ready." He said looking to Joey, he handed him a vest.

Tea nodded and helped Mokuba distribute the equipment.

Yugi stared out the window, the orange barricades stood out like a sore thumb in the darkening forest.

"We'll be reaching checkpoint in 5." The pilot said turning to look up at Seto.

Seto nodded and removed the headset from his head, he walked back into the 'copter's cabin and knelt beside the duffle bag holding the ammunition and weaponry. Seto began passing out the standard Beretta 9mm handgun to everyone, in addition to that he gave each of them four clips. Containing 12 bullets each

Tea holstered the gun and looked to her friends. "I hope we don't have to use these ... "

The group nodded and each turned to a window, peering out into the growing darkness. It was as if the darkness was enveloping everything, the town, the forest ... Damned fog. No that wasn't fog ... it was thick black smoke.

"Look Yug'." Joey pointed outside his window, a large black cloud of smoke boiled through what was left of the light, staining the sky.

Seto peered out the window, and then took a step back. "We can't just assume the worst. There is a chance that the fire started after they had set down, or maybe Bravo is just using it as a signal."

_Unlikely though. He muttered to himself. There were flares in the helicopter, unless those assholes thought that setting fire to their helicopter was more effective then a signal flare...and for some odd reason I think they would._

"Alright we're going to be set down just outside sector thirteen. We're now entering a hostile environment. Everyone should already be armed." Seto pulled the double-hinged door open and stuck his head partially out, the wind blowing it back at his face. "Joey take point. Keep the 'copter running in case of trouble." Seto finished as he looked to the pilot.

The pilot slowly set down the 'copter and he nodded to Seto.

Joey clutched the gun tightly, his hands getting a bit sweaty.

Tristen placed his hand upon Joey's shoulder. "We're all right behind ya."

Joey jumped from the helicopter, the others followed.

"Fan out people. Tea and Tristen to the right, Yugi and I will take the left." Seto jerked Mokuba close to himself and stepped from the 'copter.

Yugi followed Seto as Tristen and Tea jumped out rushing to keep up with their point.

"Guys!" Joey yelled standing beside the downed helicopter.

Seto rushed over quickly with his brother, the smoke was clearing and he leaned closer to get a better look. The helicopter was only damaged slightly, a bent guardrail and a few minor scratches on the metal. No reason to set down. Seto placed his hand against the open door and poked his head inside, all the equipment was there but there was no sign of the Bravos. _Why would they leave their equipment here...?_

"Spread out. Look for any evidence, any sign of a struggle." Seto said turning away from the wreckage.

Mokuba stay close beside his brother as everyone began searching the grass, Yugi close to Joey and Tea near Tristen. The wind whistled loudly through the grass and the sky became a bit darker, the clouds covering the moon.

"Hey! Over here! I found something." Tristen lifted the gun from the grass and Yugi turned to see. Tristen let out a scream and dropped the gun, his eyes widened in horror.

Yugi stared in the direction wondering if his eyes were deceiving to him. "Did … was that a disembodied hand curled up around that gu--...?" Yugi said quietly to himself.

Yugi's thoughts were cut short as a deep snarl came from the dark forest behind Tristen. It echoed in the darkness and was soon joined by others. There was a raspy-throated shriek as a large figure lunged from the thicket.

BAM. BAM. The creature fell to the ground, its landing causing dust to spring up and coat its shiny body. Immediately another jumped out knocking Tristen to the ground, he screamed as the creature grabbed hold of his arm. Trying to tear the thing from its socket as it snarled hungrily.

Tea raised her gun and shot at the animal but others quickly joined it and together they began tearing Tristen apart, digging their snouts into the shiny, blood filled cavity that was once his chest.

Tea continues to fire until her gun clicked empty; she continued to pull the trigger, she was frozen in fear. As the dogs finished taking Tristen's identity, they left him there as another victim for the papers to take care of. His face was a twisted mess of flesh, blood and exposed bones no one would be able to tell who he was … not by a first glance anyhow.

The ravenous canines turned as Tea shuffled backwards, they growled; the blood dripping from their jaws. The creatures took off, their next target Tea.

**Bam Bam**

Blood spatter across Tea's face as one of the creatures stumbled over itself and fell in front of her. Yugi rush over to Tea and help her up as Seto continued to fire upon the beasts.

"Quickly! This way!" Seto yelled to the Alphas, his gun held out towards the downed creatures.

Yugi glanced back at the creature as he and Tea sprinted to Kaiba. It had the size and shape of a dog, maybe a Golden Retriever, German Shepard or a Doberman, except it seemed to have no fur. No skin. Only what looked like exposed muscle, oozing with fresh blood.

Howls filled the air from all directions as Yugi and Tea caught up to Kaiba, and Joey.

Seto grabbed Mokuba and held him under his arms. "Back to the chopper, NOW!"

Tea could see the helicopter; it was just around thirty feet away, the blades already whirling. The pilot must have heard the shots, the noise. She glanced through the front window and saw the pilot's pale wide-eyed face, she could see he was shouting something but his voice was just drowned out by the engine's roar.

Suddenly then helicopter jerked up into the air, accelerating quickly the machine darted forward, disappearing into the darkness.

_Shit, what's he doing? _"No! Get back here!" Joey reached forward as if he was going to be able to reach the railing, but the chopper was already gone.

* * *

**Alyssa:** _Alright here is yet another horror fic of mine ... not one of the best but I still enjoyed writing it as it centers my favorite game of all time ... Resident Evil. Please review, if you be sooo kind._


End file.
